THE ANGEL
by Catty106
Summary: The Rave team is stuck on a mysteriously deserted island and they seem to meet...an angel!
1. Maybe Even Angels

Elie lifted her arms as if to fly with the wind that was rushing against her entire body. She and her friends were way up in the sky in their enormous flying ship. She grinned.

Ever since she had met Haru everything meant more to her, so many memories were created just from meeting him…. Memories…something she didn't have. If only she could find someone who knew her! They could tell her, everything….

Elie had lost her memory about a year ago and only remembers one or 2 moments she received at Resha Valentine's grave.

Resha was a gifted lady. She had the power of Aetherion, the power, or substance that is more powerful than anything, Resha had created 'Rave Stones' weapons for the Rave Master, in her time was Shiba, the now old man who lives on Garage Island was a teenager.

Haru, a determined teenager from Garage Island was the new Rave Master. Elie looked exactly like Resha though she had shorter hair, but Elie also possesses the same amount of Aetherion but with her memory lost she forgot how to control it. Musica is a descendant of one of the best blacksmiths of the world; he is from Blue City and is a silverclaimer, someone who can manipulate silver in any way.

"Hey, Elie!" Haru smiled as he lifted his arm to the breeze as well, his silver hair was blown out of his face.

"Oh, Haru!" Elie laughed and lifted her arms higher, she really felt like she could fly now, with Haru by her side.

"The breeze really feels great doesn't it?" Haru grinned and held Elie's hand.

"Mm-hm!" Elie closed her eyes. "It feels like I can fly."

Haru didn't answer, he just stared at her with a happy grin on his face.

"Huh?" Elie opened her eyes and lowered her arms. "What? Is there something in my hair? It's probably a bug. Maybe one of Plue's ancestors (Elie believes a carrot-nosed 'dog' is a bug though whether it is a dog or not is unknown, though Plue loves lollipops).

"Oh, nothing!" Haru laughed.

"Elie, Haru…." Musica came out from behind them, his hands in his pockets. "Lunch'll be ready in a few minutes, just a warning. You know the guys when they're hungry…." Musica scratched his head.

"But"- Elie couldn't finish her sentence as the ship started to fall at immense speed. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" She screamed as she, Haru and Musica clung to the rail.

"We're…falling!" Musica answered. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw angel wings! But they were gone so fast he couldn't be sure. Suddenly the ship stopped falling. Musica ran to the place were he saw the wings, no one and nothing was there.

"I'm sure glad that's over!" Elie smiled.

"Musica, sir!" Hebi, the head of the ship came running out. "Dude, you wouldn't believe what just happened, our engine suddenly shut down!"  
"But how can that be! I thought this ship ran on the 'Mother Energy' from the earth!" Haru exclaimed.

"Well, maybe the machine that feeds off the energy broke down…." Hebi shrugged. "We're working on it anyway…what a loss, we could be eating lunch right now…."

Musica stared ahead eerily.

"What's wrong Musica?"

"There's something odd with that fall…." He started. "I think what rescued us…was some kind of spirit,...an angel…."

Everyone stared at him, no one laughed, no one knew this island and there was a good chance there could be angels or spirits or some sort on the island, not even Griff had told them this island had existed.

"I'm guessing we're going to stay here for a while aren't we?" Haru

sighed. "I guess Star Memory will have to wait." (Star Memory is where a huge star fell and is said to grant any wish of the person who finds it, the Rave team also thinks it has some kind of connection with Elie's memory.)

Elie looked around. "I think this will be fun!"

"Uh, Ms. Elie!" Griff, a small blue creature came running towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, Griff, I'm fine!" Elie grinned.

"Anyway, this island really is uncharted, the name is unknown, plus it has a neighboring island that is exactly identical, so that means the two are one island but they're separated. I volunteer to go out and make a map of this island so we know more of it." Griff informed.

"Oh, that's so sweet Griff!" Elie grinned.

Let snorted.

"I think Let should stay back and watch over the crew, Griff can come with us for his map info and we should grope around the island for food, the place looks lush, their has to be something around here…." Musica nodded and everyone in agreement nodded back. 'Maybe even angels….'


	2. Wild And Scared

"It's so pretty here!" Elie exclaimed. She smelled a purple and green flower that was shaped like a pentagon. "Everything is so new and exoctic!"

"And, the scenery is pretty nice and it's something with the ground that makes it feel like you're walking on carpet." Haru commented.

"Well I'm glad you guys like it because we're going to be here for quite a while." Musica remarked as an explosion came from the direction of the far-away ship.

"Oh look!" Elie pointed to some odd-shaped orange and grey fruit in a high tree, so high you would have to focus on it to see it, but the odd color caught your eye, it was an odd tree to produce fruit, it was enormous and shady with many leaves, and the trunk was the size of 40 elephants.

"Those look delicious!" She went into Haru's face. "I want one!"

Haru looked at the fruit, he was well experienced with climbing tree with his childhood on an island much like this one. Haru put down his heavy sword; he cracked his neck and knuckles and started up the tree.

"Go Haru, go!" Elie cheered. There was a crying sound from right behind her, she turned rapidly but no one was there. "Uh…Musica did you just hear something?"

"No." Musica looked at Elie awkwardly. "Hey, Haru, I'm going to go somewhere else to look for food, that looks like it might take a while…." Musica called up to him.

"Ok!" Haru yelled and Musica left.

Elie investigated the bushes, nothing was there. "Huh? Oh well. Go, Haru! You can do it!" Elie heard someone scream and gasped. She automatically started running at 50 miles per hour and slowed down when the scream stopped, Elie gasped again and held her head. "H-how did I do that?" She started to grow nervous, the cry was like a switch for her Aetherion and her brain, it had triggered them both to move at rapid speed to the scream, Elie didn't know why, it was like her Aetherion and her brain wanted to treat the scream, or wanted to meet the beholder of the scream….

Elie took a deep breath. "Well standing around here isn't going to do me any good, so I'll get some food too." Elie said to herself, trying to ignore the idea if she didn't want to see the person who gave that scream so much, her Aetherion would've put her with so much speed she would've traveled through time.

"Hello! Hello!" Elie called, a few minutes later Elie heard someone crying, again she went at 55 miles per hour towards the voice of the cry, she kept on running until the cry died away. "W-what….?" Elie started to cry in fear something was wrong with her. "HARU!"

"Haru!" Haru turned towards the sound of his name. It sounded like an urgent whisper of Elie's voice. Haru wondered why Elie was so quiet…maybe she was sleeping, Haru couldn't turn his head far enough to look for Elie who would've been so small she was less than Haru's thumb.

Finally, Haru had reached the fruit, he grabbed some and stuffed them in his pocket, and he climbed onto one of the tree branches and looked around, up and down. "Wow! This is really worth the climb!" Haru said to himself as he tasted one piece of fruit. "The view is amazing; I can see the entire island from here…." Haru looked around. "The very small island…and there's the ship…this fruit is delicious…and Elie will be so happy when I bring this down to her…." Haru suddenly dawned on the thought Elie wasn't there.

"Uh oh."

Elie was shaking in fear, her Aetherion had never acted up like this, she couldn't control this at all, and that voice was so spooky, it was like she could remember it…but how? She lost her memory a year ago.  
Suddenly the voice screamed and she zoomed towards it, Elie squeezed her eyes shut in fear, every time she did the voice got stronger and she also grew faster.

Elie felt something wet on her shoes and part of her legs, she opened her eyes in surprise, she was running on water!

Elie screamed, she wanted to go back to Haru but the urge to meet the scream/ cry was stronger so Elie kept on running. Soon she had come to a stop on the coast of the island and the scream had died.  
'I can't swim back….' Elie thought. 'Iif I swim back it will probably bring me back here again….' Elie sighed.

There was a loud crying and Elie started to run again, but this crying stopped shortly and the sound was louder than ever, she could be getting close.

Elie started to walk around the island, it was so similar to the other one you wouldn't tell the difference at all. She came to the top of a waterfall, with a beautiful view and suddenly forgot everything about the scream, the cries and her fear flew away like the rushing wind, just like on the ship. But this was too good to be true and Elie started to feel awkward.

She started to feel very dizzy, her vision began to grow darker, she felt weak, he head felt as light as a feather and it was boiling hot, her mind started to blank out but in her mind…or did she say it out loud? She couldn't tell, she was very frightened now she could feel herself falling off the cliff, she was no longer in control of her body, out of all the places to become unconscious, and she had to be there. Before Elie became completely unconscious she saw angel's wings.


	3. MeetMusica And Elie

Haru finally had pockets full of fruit.

"Oh Elie!" Haru called. "Where could she have gone?" Haru thought for a moment. "If I were Elie, where would I go? Hmm…to take a bath! Of course, Elie loves to take baths, I bet there's a pond or something on this island and she went there without telling me because her voice wasn't strong enough…or she was too tired…or for whatever reason, Elie can take care of herself." Haru looked to the sky. "Right?"

Elie had awoken 3 hours later, it was about 6:30 and the sun was setting beautifully. Elie looked around, she was in a house…but it was so high she could see all the trees, how could this be possible?

"Oh…." Elie groaned, holding her head in pain.

"You don't look injured." A beautiful girl with big hazel eyes, wavy light brown hair with streaks of gold and pure white teeth.

"Wow…." Elie said dreamily. "I must be in heaven."

"Hmph. No, you're still on the same tropical island, name?"

"Elie."

"Good, that should mean your memory isn't completely lost. Man, you looked so knocked out back there; it was like someone came with a tree and knocked you in the head."

"Well, actually, my memory almost is completely lost…." Elie grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest as she explained the entire story, all the way from being confused in a destroyed deserted land with no memory to hearing screams and then becoming unconscious.  
The girl showed thought. "I can't be sure to believe you."

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"The name's Kai" Kai said.

"You're very beautiful, your name is too, it matches you well." Elie remarked. "Huh! Hey, where are my tonfa blasters!" Elie demanded.

"Oh sure I'm going to bring in an armed unknown person into my house , yeah right. I won't give them to you until I can trust you." Aura turned to leave. "And the earliest I learned to trust was in 3 years."

"Where are you going?"

"To my home."

"But I thought this tree house is your home."

"I said this was my house, not my home." After that she answered no more questions but kept on climbing down the tree, then jumped when she was close enough to the ground.

Elie spotted a bowl of fruit next to her. "Haru will find me and he'll get my tonfa blasters back." Elie started to eat.

Musica was leaning against a tree, wondering where else he should search. So far he had searched the whole island they had landed on and gotten 5 baskets of food though he still wanted to find the angel so he swam across to the other island, leaving the food close to the ship.

He heard a hiss…probably his stomach, Musica ignored it.

Musica closed his eyes in thought; he was so tired from gathering food and looking for an angel all day. Musica felt a sharp pain in his wrist, when he opened his eye, a snake had bitten him!

Musica screamed in the immense pain, he couldn't stand it, the snake finally let go and Musica's head began to hurt like crazy, he wanted to sleep, that would make everything better…a miracle happened and he saw the angels wings, and an angel connected to them, Musica gasped for air and in shock. In 10 seconds the angel was gone, because of the snake bite his eye vision had gotten blurry and he regretted not looking more closely at the angel when he had the chance, the pain started to go away, his eye sight started to come back and his head started to cease in pain, instead it felt numb, so did the rest of his body. He fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Haru slowly climbed back up the tree, there was a better chance of seeing Elie up there than groping around for her below. Haru finally got to the top. "ELIE! ELIE!" Haru was so worried about Elie, she could've climbed a tree and fallen, or run into a carnivorous animal, or….Now he was frantic, crying and all. "ELIE!" He was so frantic he didn't watch his step and started to fall off the branch he was on and what he thought were his last words he shouted; "ELIE!"

Haru saw angel wings and gasped, before he knew it he was on the ground, uninjured and confused.

Musica awoke, rubbing his head. The angel had healed him in 10 seconds flat. It was powerful and beautiful.

Musica then heard the sound of rushing water, he went towards it, and he came to the waterfall and stopped a few yards away when he saw a beautiful girl with wavy light brown with gold streaks of hair, big hazel eyes and long eyelashes.

Musica was in awe, she was so graceful in the water…the girl swam and twirled like she was dancing, it was so beautiful…. Then the water started to rise around her like a shield, then it would cease, the water, coiled around her body like a snake, it was beautiful and magical, Musica was soothed.

"You're the angel." Musica whispered, he just knew it.

The girl had heard him and stopped dancing; she sprouted beautiful feathered wings from her back and flew into a cave behind the waterfall.

Musica came in the cave from behind which took him a while, but finally he reached the girl, he was only a bit injured from climbing the rocks that led to the back of the cave, he broke through with his silver and walked to the girl, once again he was only a few feet away from her.

The girl noticed him and turned rapidly.

They stood in silence, and then Musica kneeled in front of her. She just stared at him but flinched a bit.

"Who are you?" Musica asked wondrously.

"I'm Kai."

"What is a child like you doing on these deserted islands?"

Kai didn't answer, she just stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Musica." He stood up. "You haven't answered my question."

Kai flew up to his face so she didn't feel intimidated and glared at him, straight in the eyes. "That's none of your business…." She hissed and backed away from his face. "So what brings you here?"

"My ship crashed so I'm searching for food while my gang's cleaning up the engines."

Kai raised her eyebrows. "Not doing such a good job, eh?"

"Don't get me wrong, I've been searching for food the entire day, but still, tell me more about yourself…." Musica sat down and Aura stared at him, glared, then sat down across from him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, let me get this straight; you're a 10-year-old girl living on a deserted island…for an unknown reason….?"

"I'm 12. Though, that's pretty much it."

"Huh." Musica grunted and grinned. This girl wasn't trusting easily, anyone could tell, her body was tense and her eyes were still glaring. He was trying to force the truth out of her, maybe he could out of talking to her casually…. "Anyway…so, how long have you been living here?"

"That's none of your business either."


	4. Dezashion Army

"Ok then, ….." 'This casual thing isn't going to well….' Musica thought.

"What do you like to talk about?"

Aura paused for a while. "How did you crash? Why are you traveling?"

"Well…." Musica started on the long and violent story of the Rave Master, he the handsome silverclaimer babe magnet and a girl named Elie who lost her memory. He has started from when he met Haru to how they had crashed on the deserted island. Musica smiled. Kai was finally relaxed…well at least more than before; her body was less tense though her eyes were still glaring.

"That's very interesting…." Kai showed great thought. "Would you mind describing Elie?"

"Uh, let's see…short brown hair…brown eyes…pale skin….and quite a nice body…." Musica grinned and laughed.

Kai only nodded and suddenly her ears perked up and she flew right out of the waterfall cave.

"Kai…." Musica went to the ledge of the waterfall and examined the outside, and suddenly he saw a herd…no, an army of black dots in the sky, so many that they almost blocked the sun, they also made horrible screeching sounds like a crow. "What is that!"

Kai paused, her legs hung loosely in the air, her hands in fists at her sides, though her face was calm, except for her ever-glaring-eyes. "The Dezashion Army…."

Musica sensed the seriousness in her voice and focused on the army, their voices growing louder and louder.

Kai's whole body was tense; it was as if she was in a fighting position. "Go back into the cave and don't come out until I call you." Kai said, her voice has some sort of magic in it that made Musica want to do it….

"But why?" Musica almost exclaimed, what was this girl thinking? Was she going to fight this whole army of bats? Bats that were shaped like demons which had bulging eyes, white tufts of hair on the top of their heads, feet and hands complete with claws and feet that were sharp and webbed.

Aura repeated what she said and this time Musica didn't complain at all, he went straight into the cave but he was still wondering why her orders had such a strange effect over him….

"TAKE THAT!" He could hear Kai yell, then groan…in pain. Musica then had an urge to help her but the order…or maybe it was a spell was keeping him from leaving the cave, unless she called him….

Musica heard the cackle of fire and saw a red reflection through the water, then he heard rushing water and the screams of all the 'bat's' Then he felt the earth shake a little like there was something rising from the ground…and then, he saw some of the waterfall water clear on the right side, where the wind was blowing, and he saw Kai there, holding her palms out in front of her, as if she was directed the direction of the wind. But the bats flew against the wind and grew closer and closer to the waterfall.

Then Kai's hands grew up into flames, bright red flames that came from no where, but Aura wasn't hurt at all, instead she started throwing the fire at the bats, it was like her hands were eternal flames, they never let out.

It suddenly grew cloudy and the wind blew more, lifting the water giving Musica a better view, he could see Aura had a gash in her left arm, some blood was dripping out but she seemed to be ignoring it.

It started to rain very hard, some of the 'bats' fell to the ground, Musica noticed whenever they 'died' they dissolved into nothing. No bloodcurdling screams, all they had to do was be doomed for defeat and they were gone.

Now there was thunder, thunder and lightning was everywhere, striking the bats one by one. "I'm sorry Elie…." Musica gasped, he swear he heard _Aura's_ voice in _his_ head!

There was a loud and terrified scream coming from a small brown block in a high tree far away….

Elie was holding her head, it was throbbing with pain and fear. Elie screamed. "HARU!"

"ELIE!" Haru called from below the tree, Elie heard his voice but she was in such panic she only looking around her and didn't bother to look down the tree.

Haru quickly climbed up the tree and grabbed Elie into his arms. "I'm so sorry Elie."

Elie couldn't answer, she was sobbing in fear, it was like the day she lost her memory, but this time…she had Haru with her….

"I-it wa-was-n't you're f-f-fault…." Elie said when she had gained enough strength to talk.

"It was, I promised myself I'd always be there to protect you, and now…I've failed you…."

"O-oh, Haru…."

There was a very big strike of lighting and Elie lost control, she let out a bloodcurdling scream and held her head with more fear than she had ever had in a very long time.

REMEMBER PEEPS TO SUBMIT A REVIEW

and sorry i haven't updated since ever...my bad


	5. The War Begins

Elie was holding her head, it was throbbing with pain and fear. Elie screamed. "HARU!"

"ELIE!" Haru called from below the tree, Elie heard his voice but she was in such panic she only looking around her and didn't bother to look down the tree.

Haru quickly climbed up the tree and grabbed Elie into his arms. "I'm so sorry Elie."

Elie couldn't answer, she was sobbing in fear, it was like the day she lost her memory, but this time…she had Haru with her….

"I-it wa-was-n't you're f-f-fault…." Elie said when she had gained enough strength to talk.

"It was, I promised myself I'd always be there to protect you, and now…I've failed you…."

"O-oh, Haru…."

There was a very big strike of lighting and Elie lost control, she let out a bloodcurdling scream and held her head with more fear than she had ever had in a very long time.

Aura closed her eyes and her open palms turned into fists. A few bats fell to the ground unconsciously, some of them vomited out black blood.

Then she thrust her palms out at the ground, and her fingertips glowed with a light green light. Vines and roots came shooting from the ground and took hold of the bats then pulled them into the ground or squeezed them until they dissolved.

Musica started the fight the spell Aura had cast on him, he wanted to go out and fight with her…his body started to shake in the process, but at the same time he was thinking about how Aura had this strange connection to the flow, the anger and the timing all the elements were striking.

Aura was growing tired and weak, the lighting wasn't as sharp and loud, the rain wasn't falling as hard, the wind wasn't blowing as hard either, the vines and roots that were bursting from the ground, were coming out slower and when it squeezed a bat, it wasn't as hard, and the 'eternal' fire in her palms were starting to burn out.

Aura's wings started to coil and she slowly started to fall towards the ground, half way to the ground, she shot back up and fired some more fire balls though she was panting and could hardly keep herself up in the air, Aura thrust her now-none-fire palms towards the waterfall and it was like a thin tornado was blowing around the waterfall and the bats weren't able to get through it.

The bats weren't after Aura, they were after the waterfall!

Musica was straining himself to help her, she could die any second now but her persistence and determination was keeping her in the air.

Musica almost laughed when he finally figured it out; Aura, like Sieg Hart was a Master of elements.

Musica broke free of the spell and jumped out of the cave, and in the air turned his silver into a spear and sliced some bats that dissolved into thin air. Then he landed on the ground.


	6. Never Give Up

Musica broke free of the spell and jumped out of the cave, and in the air turned his silver into a spear and sliced some bats that dissolved into thin air. Then he landed on the ground with a thump.

Since Aura was growing weaker, the shield she had created around the waterfall was getting weaker also. It seemed that Aura was using all the strength she had to protect the waterfall, even with the bats banging the shield and putting pain in Aura's body, she only focused her energy on the shield.

'_However important this waterfall is….' _Musica thought as he ran towards the bats that were making a hole through the shield. '_If Aura is willing to give up her life for it, and all these bats are using all their energy for it…it has to be pretty damn special….' _Musica sliced all the bats near the hole, giving Aura time to heal the hole, but she was still growing very tired. She could hardly keep herself up in the air….

"Aura, you've got to stop, if you use anymore energy you'll kill yourself!" Musica yelled.

"Then I'll die trying! I won't be able to live with myself if I give up…if I ever give up!"

Musica smiled. '_Just like Haru….'_

Suddenly the shield grew weaker and the elements started to cease. Musica gaped in horror. "The shield…it's almost gone…."

"No…." Aura said weakly and fell to the ground.

Musica fought the bats as best as he could, he could only fight for a little longer, it was hard to protect an entire waterfall from an army of bats, even if the number of them had grown smaller, Musica was doing the best he could to not let any bats touch the waterfall.

"Aura, I'm sorry!" Musica yelled as he fought the bats, he couldn't keep it up for long.

Aura couldn't answer, but inside her head, her thoughts were passing through. Slowly, a white light outlined her body and lifted her into the air, as she grew higher and higher her wings grew 10 times her size and they grew into a bold, gold color, Aura's eyes no longer were light brown but white light was the only thing that shown in her eyes, there were no longer pupils, on a white light in her eyes and bursting through her entire body.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Aura yelled. "I…WILL NEVER…GIVE UP!" There was a burst of light from her entire body, the sound of a bomb hit with the light spreading around her, when the light hit a bat it dissolved.

Elie stopped crying and gazed at the blinding light, Haru squinted and shaded his eyes as the light grew stronger….

The gang back at the ship all gasped and traded opinions on what it was, Plue shook more than ever and Griff looked up from the map he was drawing out; "Uh oh…."

Musica shaded his eyes from the blinding white light bursting through her, it was growing bigger, like an explosion of some sort.

Musica smiled. Aura had won this one, and then, he blanked out.

Musica groaned a little as he regained consciousness. He looked around. It was morning now, the dark sky from before was now peaceful and happy. Across the waterfall was Aura, her wings were back to size and weren't gold anymore but pure white.

Her gashes and cuts were healed and all the blood that had been stained on her clothes were gone.

Did she have Aetherion also? Was she Elie's sister or something?

Musica lightly shook Aura.

She woke up and flew a little above Musica, Musica slowly got up from his knees so that he was face-to-face with Aura. He examined her face, she had a smiled on, a bright, happy smile…a real smile. Musica hadn't thought she could do it…. He laughed.

Aura laughed. Her eyes were still the same, glaring and unpeaceful, but as long as she was the least bit happy, Musica was going to be happy with her.

"YES!" Aura soared straight through the air going straight up in small circles. When she was high enough to view the entire island, she laughed quietly and slowly flew back down to the earth.

"So now that all that's over…do you trust me?"

Aura paused. "Maybe, I'm not sure…if I trust you I must not be used to trusting someone so quickly, and if I don't trust you…well, it's just normal…."

Musica smiled and nodded. "So tell me then…what is that waterfall all about?"

Aura bit her lip, but she was still smiling.

"MUSICA!" Haru's voice came from behind him.

"Haru." Musica smiled, Elie was with him, waving and laughing happily, but when she saw Aura with wings she stopped.

"So you are the angel! I knew it!" Elie pointed.

"You figured it out, whoop-dee-doo, it took ya long enough." Aura snorted.

"So, dude, what just happened?"

Then Musica explained the entire thing, with Aura adding some things in.

"Wow…." Elie gazed at Aura.

"But really, what is the big deal about this waterfall?" Elie asked.

Aura grew a serious face she looked at the waterfall with concentration. She looked at the waterfall thoughtfully and then she began;

"11 years ago my Mother, the Queen of Rethaxa…."

"Um, question!" Elie raised her hand. "What about the King?"

"I never knew my Father, no one ever told me, but whenever anyone mentioned the word; 'Father' or 'Dad' everyone gave me a sympathy look…but...and my brother was taken away right after he turned 5, he was my twin…but that's really off the subject, well, so."

Queem of Rethaxa was captured by the evil Dezashion army. They had stolen the Zoraqui gem, it's very powerful and only gives power to anything with a heart of evil, the leader of the Dezashions stole it from our kingdom, we had no use of it but to keep it away from the Dezashions. Then when they captured my Mother, she secretly gave her powers to me, and the Dezashions were only able to suck little out of her. I was to young to control the power my Mother gave me and I accidentally created these islands as a baby, just because I felt like it, when our Rethax sorcerer noticed the immense power I had, he knew he had to lock this power away from me, incase of any emotion eruption, or a change of heart, I could destroy the world."

"So in the island he put m power in the water. Before many guards guarded this sacred place, but since no one but the Dezashions or I could even touch this water and reveal it's power no one came after it but the Dezashions."

"The sorcerer predicted something…he said that the power in the sacred waterfall would give it's power to me on my own, he said these exact words;

_The light of the world shall shine that day_

_When pain is bursting and the Dezashions aren't away_

_The light is will be her power, and then they shall fall_

_They shall all fall from tall to small….._

And it's true. All the Dezashions died, every single one of them, no matter how powerful each of them were, and that light…that was the power surging through me.

"When the sorcerer told us that there was no need to guard it anymore, from then on it was my responsibility to guard my own power. Back then I was only 10 and my elemental powers weren't unlocked until I came to this island and I was only surrounded by nature…so I unlocked my elemental powers and I have finally unlocked my Mother's power…see? Everything happened for a reason, when I unlocked my elemental powers here, it was only training for controlling the powers my Mother gave me."

ok, thanx for the reviews for the people who submitted, please add more ! I know the 'prediction' is pretty lame, especially the last line, sorry I couldn't come up with anything more


	7. Something On The Mind

"But there was another prophecy, saying I should find the Star Memory for a face of Resha, a planet's sword and a blacksmiths silver, at first it made no sense to me at all….but I've just figured out…." Aura turned to them and smiled weakly. "Those people they wanted me to meet, the people they wanted me to fight with was you guys so I'm not going to say anything mushy and don't expect me to be sweet, but I need to join your journey, it's my destiny."

Everyone smiled at her. She had proven her self clever, powerful, determined and persistent and now she was going to be on their team.

The reason why the engine had shut down was because Mother Energy was so strong on the island it overwhelmed the ship and caused the engines to shut down, and when Aura had received the power from the waterfall the overwhelming of the energy was back under control.

After Aura gave Elie her tonfa blasters back, they were all on the ship, Aura took long thoughtful looks at the island, mostly at the waterfall.

"Something on your mind?" Musica asked.

"Somethings always on my mind…."

"I know." Musica leaned on the railing next to her as the ship started to lift off the ground. "You're a 12-year-old always-thinking genius, but nonetheless, I want to know your thoughts about this one."

"It's just, I know it sounds really weird but because all my Mother's power was in here...I've always felt like her spirit was here, with me in that waterfall, now her power and spirit will always be with me…but...well, I've never been good with changes…."

Musica smiled.

Aura looked awakwardly at him. "Why are you always looking at me like that?"

"Dunno. You're weird but you're normal, your energetic but you're gloomy and mellow, you're happy but sad inside…I really don't know…you're just different…and, well, I guess I like it…."

Aura didn't even turn to him to see his face, she just sighed. They could almost not see the island at all.

"Nothin' to worry about kid. We're a team now, consisting of a planets sword, a blacksmiths silver, a face of Resha and an angel…."


End file.
